fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Rhett Shean
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Danny Rhett Shean '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. He has been known under the aliases '''Xenon, Xylone, '''and Xenrique', and is well known as one of nine members of the Zemo, for his membership status with his team, and for his changes in his health conditions and for his changes in his lifetime in the classic Zemo storyline, " He is a little kid who is accepted to be a student for a private, expensive school in Europe. His life puts in a danger when he is playing a recess with his school classmates on the playground. At this moment, the explosion on the playground at school shows how massive explosion comparison to Atomic Bomb. After he dies with it, something affects him into something such as a mutant. When he becomes a mutant, he survives his own life through his agonizing life with his own brain stem. He joins the Zemo school to become a amnesiac student as he is relearning the words and still not remembering his whole life. The private doctor gives the teacher a secret that no one must know--He mustn't remember or force to remember that may will kill him with an aneruysm as her theory from the recognizitive symptoms. As things get worse for his struggle, he is frustrated by his blurry memory and his actual memory of what he is with the Zemo. He starts to feel pain inside of his mind. His eyes begin to blast over at the ceilings. He can not handle things under the circumstance. The teacher decides to bring him and the Zemo to the doctor from North America to Europe with the private jet. They ride the private jet and arrive on the doctor's medic. He begins to remember anything as he confuses what he is seeing at those familiar places. The doctor calls the teacher to bring him back immediately. But he refuses to obey the teacher's wish. He runs away to the doctor's medic as he surprises his teammates in the waiting room. He tells his teammates, "I can not handle anything like this." When the doctor calls the name of the teammates of his, she comes out of the door and is shocked to see him right there. He looks at her face as he remembers the whole memory of him and her. Seemingly, the doctor's theory is proved wrong as Xenon fights for what he does with his mind. The doctor thought that he would remember as his brain will exlode as the result of aneryms. The doctor is surprised to see him alive as she is relieved to know that he is okay. He asks the doctor about the missing people who he saw in the past and he never figure out who they are. The doctor had someone who asking her about the same thing that he just asks the doctor about it. He is an important key player who plays the role for the Zemo through ups and downs. He had school classmates: Amber, Gary, and Urzula in the past. He had a guardian and godmother: Dr. Godfrey in the past, too. He has a life with the original team--Zemo. He faces the end of the Zemo and ends up in the new, second incarnation of the Zemo. He had a part of the role in the event--Cherynbol Disaster. Private Creation history Debuts (1986-1988) In the "'From the Beginning to the End--the Zemo', he is sent away by his guardian and godmother, Doctor Godfrey and accepted to attend the school for training and learning sessions. He accepts to become a member of the Zemo by believing that he can fight and challenge himself a better challenger than he was. Debuts (1989-1990) In the "The End of the Zemo", he is suffering to see what happened to his team the whole time as Taffy is gone, Iona is frozen, Sunny is angrily leaving, Espio is either killed or captured by the T.S.S.O., Strong Boy is sent to hospital for medical attention, and Zeia is leaving on personal reason. Everything has changed his life forever as he moves on a new life with his crush--new girl on the next, second team--Zemo. His best friend--Strong Boy returns back to the Zemo and learns of what happened to the original Zemo from what Xenon was telling him. Debut (1991-1993) In the "The End of the Zemo II", everything changes his life so far. A rumor is heard by the Zemo and others about the two evil people--The Shadow Princess and Xenon. Xenon is falling in a love with the Shadow Princess and changing a life of Shadow Princess from evil to good. The rumor turns out wrong as Xenon stays good. Debut (1994-1995) In the "", the Zemo learnt the truth about three ladies who either married Xenon or not. They did not know that Xenon had three women in his life such as Dina, Miami, and "Skye". Fictional character biography 'Background''' Xenon joins the Zemo to face his own consequences and struggle to survive his own with his hardest through his mental condition. He dumbfounds that he had kids from different women who he loved at different times. His explanation becomes clearer than three women accused him of cheating and player. Category:Character Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:Real Names